


A Case of Mistaken Identity

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Castiel is a switch, Dean is a switch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: When Officer Winchester is called to nab a shoplifter, he mistakenly collars Cas.





	A Case of Mistaken Identity

“He’s wearing a trench coat. He’s got dark hair and he’s about six feet tall.”

Dean nodded and wrote in his notebook. He adjusted his utility belt.

“Don’t worry, I’ll find him.”

The call had come out as a shoplifter. The guy had apparently stolen some high-end electronics and stuffed them in his coat. Dean got the call and responded, and now he was walking through the huge store, looking for the perp.

He saw him at the end of an aisle, looking at some underwear. He walked up beside the guy and grabbed his arm.

“Okay, buddy, come with me. Don’t make a scene, it won’t go well for you if you do.”

The guy turned and looked at Dean, shocked. Dean had to take a breath. The guy was gorgeous and had the most amazing blue eyes he’d ever seen. But nothing was going to interfere with his collar.

“Wha-what seems to be the problem, officer?” The guy’s eyes were huge.

“You know. Just come along quietly and we’ll talk in my car.”

Dean escorted the man outside and pushed him against the fender of his patrol car.

“Spread ‘em.”

The guy squirmed but spread his legs. Dean momentarily imagined a much different scene with this guy, but shook his head to clear the inappropriate thought.

He frisked the guy, trying his best to do it in a professional manner. The guy didn’t have anything stolen on him.

Dean turned the guy around. “Okay, what’s your name?”

The man stammered, “Castiel… Castiel Novak.”

Dean stared a little longer than necessary in Cas’ eyes.

“So, Cas, what did you do with the stuff? Pass it off to someone?”

“I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about, officer…” he stared at Dean’s name tag. “Uh, Winchester. I didn’t do anything wrong.”

Suddenly, the door to the store burst open and another man in a trench coat ran out with the cashier running after him.

“That’s him!”

Dean looked up, and began to run after the guy, but yelled back over his shoulder to Cas, “Stay put! Don’t go anywhere!”

About a half an hour later, the guy was in custody and off to jail in another police car. Dean walked back to his car, where Cas was impatiently waiting for him to come back.

“May I ask why you made me wait for you, when I clearly wasn’t the shoplifter in question?”

Dean smiled. “Well, it’s because I wanted to ask you out.”

Cas was the one who had big eyes this time. “You’re asking me out? On a  _ date _ ?”

Dean smiled brightly. “Yeah, I am. I mean if you’re straight, then forgive me. But I at the very least owe you an apology.”

Cas smiled. “Well, yes, you do. I can see now how this whole thing occurred, but still… I will go out with you, Officer Winchester.”

Dean laughed. “Uh, you can call me Dean.”

“Okay, Dean, when?”

They agreed on a day two days away. It was Dean’s day off. He took down Cas’ address and told him that he would pick him up at six.

Dean was pretty damned excited. He stood looking in his closet, trying to decide what to wear. He finally settled on his softest pair of jeans and his green Henley. He’s always gotten compliments on how well it matched his eyes.

At precisely three minutes to six, he was knocking on Cas’ door. Cas opened it and Dean was blown away by how handsome Cas was, all over again.

Cas smiled. “Come in, Dean. I’m almost ready.”

Dean walked in and looked around. It was a very tidy place. There was a bookshelf on one wall, so Dean took a look at the books Cas had while Cas went into his bedroom for a minute.

They had very similar tastes in reading.

Cas came back out, saying he was ready. Dean escorted him to his car.

“Nice car, Dean. It’s a ‘67, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Cas just went even higher in Dean’s book.

Dean took them to a diner he liked. They ordered and sat back, sipping beer.

“So, tell me, Cas, what do you do?”

“I’m a school teacher. I teach English at the high school.”   
“Wow, that’s really cool.”   
Cas looked amused. “Not really. The kids mostly hate English.”

Dean smiled at him. “But the teacher is awesome.”

Cas blushed a little and Dean thought it was adorable.

Cas looked at Dean shyly. “I think you’re pretty awesome as well.”

They chatted easily all through dinner. They had a lot of interests in common.

When dinner was over, they got back in Dean’s car and he drove them back to Cas’ apartment.

“You’re coming in, aren’t you, Dean?”

Dean grinned. “Sure am!”

Once inside, they sat on the couch together, drinking another beer.

Cas turned to Dean. “You know, I can cook a really mean breakfast.”

Dean looked at him. “Uh, that’s nice, Cas.”

Cas hit his forehead with his palm. “Don’t be dense, Dean.”

Dean thought about it a moment, then it dawned on him.

“Cas! You inviting me to spend the night?”

Cas sighed, “I was trying to.” He reached for Dean, grabbing a fist full of his shirt and pulling him closer.

His lips ghosted over Dean’s, and Dean leaned into them. The kiss was sort of sweet to start off with, but it grew hot and messy in no time.

Dean crawled over Cas’ lap, straddling Cas’ thighs with his own. They kissed for a few minutes, then Dean pulled away.

“I’m a switch. Just thought you should know.”

Cas grinned. “That works! So am I.”

Dean ran his hand down Cas’ chest, then put his hand under it to feel skin. He pushed his hand back up until it found one of Cas’ nipples. He pinched it lightly and Cas moaned.

Dean hopped up. “Where’s the bed?”

Cas stood up and grabbed him by the hand, leading him down the hall and to the bedroom. 

When he got there, he pointed at the bed. “It’s right there.”

Dean smirked. “Ha ha, I can see that.”

Cas grinned. “Just making sure.”

They went back to kissing, and clothes were coming off. Finally they were both standing naked in front of each other. They looked each other up and down.

“Very nice, Dean.”

“Right back at ya, Cas.”

Cas pushed Dean back until the backs of his legs hit the edge of the bed, and then Cas pushed him down onto it.

He crawled over Dean, and began to kiss him, starting at his hip bones. He kissed over Dean’s belly and chest, muttering, “I love your freckles.” 

He worked his way up to Dean’s nipples, which he lightly bit, wrenching a groan out of Dean.

Cas rubbed his hard cock against Dean’s which produced a moan.

Dean grabbed Cas by the back of the neck and pulled him down into a filthy kiss, all tongues and teeth.

Breaking away, Cas looked at him with lust-blown eyes. “Can I fuck you, Dean?”

“Oh god yes, Cas.  _ Please _ .” Dean heard the whine in his voice.

Cas smiled and reached to his bedside table and grabbed the lube. He poured a generous amount into his palm and ran his fingers through it.

Dean watched, then lifted his legs.

Cas moved down and pressed his middle finger to Dean’s hole. He ran it around and then pushed it in.

“Oh fuck, Cas…”

Cas worked it back and forth and soon enough, one finger became two, He rubbed over Dean’s prostate and Dean groaned.

Cas worked Dean open a bit more, then pulled his fingers out and reached for a condom. Dean watched Cas roll it on and lube it up, breathless.

When Cas pushed inside him, he moaned and pushed back.

Cas bottomed out and Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ hips, Cas established a good rhythm at first, then began to thrust in harder. Dean pushed back against him and was moaning loudly.

Cas pulled out and grabbed one of Dean’s legs, pulling it up to his shoulder and then pushed back in.

Cas was going fast and hard and Dean was loving it. 

“Fuck, Cas, it feels so fucking good!”

Cas leaned over and kissed him. Dean sucked on Cas’ bottom lip.

Cas whispered in Dean’s ear. “You feel so good, Dean.”

The room filled with the sounds of breathless moans and groans.

Dean was getting close. He grabbed his cock and ran his hand up and down the shaft about four times and came.

Cas groaned and thrust in and held there, coming hard.

When his orgasm passed, he thrust in and out of Dean slowly, until he was too soft to continue. Then he pulled out, which caused Dean to make a small whine, and rolled the condom off. He threw it over the side of the bed and collapsed to Dean’s side.

“Wow, that was awesome, Cas.”

Cas leaned over and kissed Dean. “I thought it was as well. Can you spend the night? I offered you breakfast, after all.”

Dean grinned. “I can, but I want a turn in the morning, Cas. You know, to work up a good appetite.”

Cas smiled. “Oh you’ll definitely get a turn, Dean. I can’t wait.”

Cas woke up to Dean’s mouth on his cock. He pulled up the covers and smiled down at Dean, who had a mouth full of his cock.

“Nice way to wake up.” Cas’ voice was even more gravely than usual.

Dean popped his mouth off. “Just getting you in the mood to ride me.” He moved up from under the covers.

“Ride you? I have to do all the work? I’m fixing you breakfast!”

Dean laughed. “Oh, come on. You know you want to.”

Cas looked at Dean’s cock. “Well, yeah, I guess I do.”

When Dean pulled the four fingers he had in Cas out, Cas was a mess. Dean rolled on a condom.

Cas straddled Dean and Dean grabbed his cock to steady it.

Cas sunk down slowly on it. Dean’s cock was thick and Cas moaned while he did.

“You like my fat cock in your ass, baby?”

Cas nodded, “Oh fuck yes, Dean. It feels so good…”

Dean bent his legs and put his feet flat on the bed. Cas leaned back and Dean grabbed one ass cheek in each of his hands and spread Cas wide. 

Then he began to thrust up into Cas fast and as hard as he could.

“Motherfuck, you feel good on my cock!”

Cas was making little noises that just spurred Dean on.

Cas was running his hand up and down his cock and every once in awhile it would slap Dean’s belly. 

“O-oh fuck! I’m gonna…”

He came all over Dean. Some even got on Dean’s cheek. Dean groaned loudly.

He increased his thrusts and soon, lost his rhythm. He squeezed Cas’ ass and came as hard as he ever had in his life.

When he pulled out, Cas sort of collapsed on top of him, and they laid there trying to catch their breath.

“God damn, Cas.”

Cas lifted his head “I concur.”

 

They were inseparable after that. Dean always said it was because Cas was such a good cook, but Cas knew better.

Every time Dean would pull him close and say, “Spread ‘em, you sexy shoplifter, you.”

Cas would bat his eyes innocently. “But officer, I haven’t done anything wrong.”

Dean would growl, “Yeah but you’re about to, I can tell.”

And the trench coat would fall to the floor.

 


End file.
